London Is Never Safe: The Truth About The Past (ON HOLD)
by SharaRogers
Summary: OC. London Is Never Safe: The Truth About The Past is the sequel to London Is Never Safe The Nails Of Terror. And finally we'll all find out what happened in the 'first case' and how does Shara survive on a day-to-day basis without Sherlock. Read London Is Never Safe: The Nails Of Terror first. THIS STORY IS GOING TO BE ON HOLD FOR A COUPLE OF MONTH'S TIME!
1. Sherlock, please come back

London Is Never Safe: The Truth About The Past

(Sequel to 'London Is Never Safe: The Nails Of Terror)

"It's been two years, Sherlock..." Shara murmurs under her breath, head down, with a white rose in between her intertwined fingers, standing, like a stiff post, in front of a black granite gravestone in a bare and empty graveyard.

She waits but no answer comes. "I've been thinking... About..." She lets out a small sigh followed by a sad chuckle. "About the first case we solved together... Our first case..." She lifts her head up. Tears starting to gather in her eyes.

"Our first case against Moriarty... I didn't know back then that I... Hmp... Never mind..." She turns her head away and quickly wipes a tear away from her cheek.

She tries several times to talk but after several attempts she crouches down drops the rose onto the grave and it lands with a soft _thud _on the cold winter ground. She stands up, takes a final glance at the grave, turns around and starts to take a couple o steps away. Then turns around walks back and returns to the exact same position she was in only a minute or so ago.

She takes a deep and shaky breath. "You know... Your birthday was yesterday... That's why I have... Didn't come out here..." She takes another deep breath. "I've been... I've been crying... Just like every single day, Sherlock! Since the day you have gone away..." She chuckles sadly.

"I even got you a present... That's how pathetic I am! I know I can't bring you back to life but..." Tears start to stream down her face. She takes one last deep breath, trying to fight the tears but they're just unstoppable.

"There...There's only one more thing: one... One more miracle, Sherlock, for me... Don't..." Her voice brakes for a minute, she pulls herself together, sort of. "Don't... Be... Dead..." Her voice breaks completely, tears are rolling down her face like they have to, she buries her face into her palms and falls down onto her knees with a loud _thud_. It's painful but she has even worst pain her heart.

"I love you, Sherlock Holmes! Didn't you realise? The day you died, I died with you... I had the bullet in me too... But it was through my heart not my head. The phone call... That I've got in the morning... On that... Day. Brought the worst news I've... I've ever got! I..." She couldn't say anything more because the words cannot come out... The tears are just keeping them in.

...

Shara can feel a person towering over him from the back and then she can feel a hand on her shoulder but she's not looking up.

"Go away!" She shouts into the cold face of the earth.

"Shara" The voice softly says. "I think it would be better if we'd leave, right now."

"I said go away, Mycroft!" She shouts again but in the same time she stands up turns around and buries her face into his shoulder and plants her hands around his neck. He wonders for a minute, surprised, and then softly, sympathetically pats her back.

"Come on let's take you home..." He slowly turns Shara around into the way of the gates.

...

By the time they arrive back at Baker Street, yes Shara still lives there, her eyes are completely cried out and Mycroft's jacket's shoulder has a big tear patch on it.

"You sure you'll be alright?" Mycroft asks softly.

"Well... I think I'll call Molly and Greg to ask if I could stay over at theirs... Again..." She grabs her phone out of her pocket and typed in a number followed by a message and she earns a _beep_ from the phone.

"They say its ok... Would you mind... Giving me a lift?"

"No... No of course not..." He says as Shara's starting to make way to her flat followed by Mycroft...

...

"Don't forget Shara, we're only a door away..." Molly says supportively as she's sitting next to Shara on the couch. She's already under her duvet with a prompted up pillow behind her back.

"Ok, Molly... Goodnight..." She gives her a hug and Molly leaves to her bedroom so she can have a good night's sleep with her breathing and living fiancé lying next to her...

**(A/N: Sorry for the short chapter guys but I thought this would be a good enough start for the story. I hope you like all it! I know the story is not really matching with the title just yet but just wait and see!" **_**SharaRogers**_**)**


	2. A Cup Of Tea And A Little Chat

The Truth About The Past: Chapter 2

Another restless night… Shara wakes up in the middle of the night for another nightmare… She never used to have them but ever since Sherlock's gone she's having one every night.

Usually, it's really hard for her to go back to sleep but there are nights when she can't go back to sleep… This is one of those nights.

What happens is always the same. The couple of minutes that she's been talking to Moriarty for, plays over and over again. Always ends as Moriarty has that grim smile of his on… At least that's when she wakes up. Always with a quick pulse.

This time when she wakes up Molly walks out of her and Greg's bedroom. Her eyes are full of tiredness and her face… Well her face looks like a person's who just woke up from bed.

"Is everything alright, Molly?" Asks Shara as she sits up on the sofa.

"Well…" She yawns. "Sorry… I was worried about you… You were talking out quite loudly in your dream…" Shara can hear the tiredness in her voice too.

"Did I woke you up? Sorry… What did I say?"

"Well you were nearly shouting Sherlock's name out loud and 'please don't go', 'don't leave me' and things like that…" She yawns again. "Sorry…"

Molly walks up to Shara in a slow motion still half asleep, she sits down next to her on the sofa.

"Shara…" She grabs one of Shara's hands. "It's just… This is just cannot go on like this anymore… It's slowly eating you away…You'll have to talk to someone…"

"I don't need any help…" Shara murmurs under her breath.

"Well, if you say so… But we'll always be there for you… Now try and get some sleep, it's three in the morning…"

Shara nods, slides down into a lying position, Molly lets go off

her hand she and turns to face the back of the sofa as Molly

walks back into her bedroom.

…

In the next morning Shara wakes up to the ringing of her phone.

She must have fallen asleep at some point but it was a restless sleep. Anyway, she picks her phone up from the armrest from above her head and checks the name on the screen. _Mycroft 'Don't Touch My Cakes' Holmes_ it says on the screen. This usually makes her laugh or at least smile but it's not

working now. She picks it up.

"Hello…" Says Shara in a quite depressed voice.

"Good afternoon-"

"Oh I wish it could be good… Wait… What? Afternoon?"

"Oh… Is it that bad?" Asks Mycroft but as the words leave his mouth he instantly regrets saying them. "Sorry, don't answer to that question, please…"

"Wait! Did you say afternoon?" Shara asks.

"Yes…"

"Why didn't you call me earlier and what time is it?"

Mycroft checks his watch and answers to the questions. "I've been talking to Molly and she told me that you were still asleep at eleven even though you usually wake up at eight in the morning-"

"How do you even know what time I get up at?" Shara cuts into his words. Annoyed.

Mycroft continues, ignoring Shara's comment. "And the time right now is 3 p.m.."

"Oh… Umm… Yeah, I had a late night… Well, again."

"Again, Shara? This was the 5th time this month and it's only the 15th!"

"Wellitwasalreadythe10thtime…" Shara quickly murmurs under her breath so that Mycroft didn't really hear her on the other side of the line.

"Excuse me?"

"So why did you call me? Because I'm quite sure that didn't call me because you just wanted to make sure everything was alright!

"... I have to have a little chat with you, so I was wondering if you'd like to attend Tea with me while we talk about the subject at matter."

"I'm guessing the time is going to be at four but where?"

"The Orangery. We have a table booked there for 4 p.m., so I'll pick you up in around…" He takes a look at his watch again. "Half an hour."

"Wait? THE ORANGERY? Isn't that THE most expensive tea house in London?"

"Oh, I have my tea there every day… I remember once I've even met the Queen the-"

"Ok so you picking me up in half an hour… I'll go back to Baker Street so you'll have to pick me up from there." Shara cuts into his words as she sits up on to the side of the sofa. "I'll try and be ready…" She yawns. "Sorry! See you in half an hour!"

"Ok, see you!" Mycroft's voice is surprisingly cheery but before Shara could question why he hangs up the call.

…

Shara got ready in 25 minutes because she knows that Mycroft likes being everywhere on time or maybe even earlier. 'I like to be everywhere earlier than being late! I mean who wants the make Her Majesty Queen wait!', he always says.

Anyway, Mycroft was five minutes early, as always, then the time Shara and he agreed in just to find her still doing her make up in the bathroom mirror. Mycroft sits into one of the armchairs in the living room. _John's chair_ as Shara would call it, still after all this time.

"Well, I guess Mrs. Hudson let you in... I'm not ready yet. I still have to do my hair and finish my make up." Shara turns to Mycroft in the bathroom door, she can see him from there, and then turns back to the mirror.

"I personally think that your hair looks phenomenal the way it is." Mycroft exclaims.

This makes Shara turn back to him. His face is bright red. It might be because of Shara's face expression, what he just said or because of what Shara's wearing, she's wearing a quite formal red pencil dress with a deep V neck and a thick black belt on her hips as an accessory; a little black purse and her favourite pair of black high heels. It might be the combination of all the three.

"Did you just com... Compliment me?" Shara turns to Mycroft, he's not answering but his face get even more redder if that's possible.

"I'm ready anyway." She walks up to Mycroft. "Should we leave?" She asks resting her hands on the armrests of the chair, leaning closer in to Mycroft's face. Staring into his eyes. If you look close enough his eyes look exactly like _Sherlock's_.

He tries to lean back but he's quite comfortable with this so he just relaxes and let it happen but of course as Shara's leaning in and he starts to lean in too Shara stands up straight with a grin on her face.

"Did you really thought I'm going to kiss you?" She asks as Mycroft's face turns red again.

"Did you? Oh Mycroft! There could never be anything between us! I'm not saying you're not good looking but I..." She pauses for a moment, turning away from Mycroft, thinking back over the past and searching for the right words to say.

"I... Mph... Never mind." By now Mycroft jumps up and rests a hand on Shara's shoulder.

"It's OK Shara." He says in that ever so soft and calming voice as a single tear drop rolls down her face. "Should we-"

"Yes, of course." They walk downstairs to the door and out into the cold January air grabbing their coats on the way. Mycroft helps Shara put her coat on, like a gentleman and then they climb into the familiar black car.

**(A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and please leave comments! They would help a lot. Thank you! **_**SharaRogers**_**)**


	3. A Cup Of Tea And A Little Chat (Part 2)

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emstrong(A/N: Sorry guys for taking so long but I've been working on other stories for Wattpad (Check it out! The name is /strong/emstrongSharaRogersem). Actually, after this chapter I'm going to put this story on hold for quite a time because I have a story that I want to finish before I finish this one! So on with the story!)/em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So why do you want to talk to me?" Shara asks as Mycroft pulls out a chair for her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Lets order first should we?" Mycroft sits opposite her./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Of course!" And with that Mycroft elegantly, as always, lifts his hand up into the air to signal to the waitress to come over. She gives each of them a menu then leaves./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "I heard that their Royal Afternoon Tea option is great." Mycroft speaks up after a couple of minutes looking over the menu./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" Shara's eyes are starting to run up and down on the menu, trying to find the option and a couple of seconds later they rest on the bottom of it. "That's quite pricey…"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "A glass of Laurent-Perrier, Pimm's or Merlot Rosé?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Well, it all depends on the price-/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Laurent-Perrier it is!" And before Shara could object of how expensive that wine is Mycroft's hand shoots up into the sky one more time and in the same second the waitress rushes up to their table./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Good afternoon Sir, Ma'am. How can I help you?" Asks the kind voice. The waitress has beautiful long, blond hair, banded back into a ponytail, eyes so blue like the sky on a clear day and fair skin spotted with freckles across her nose and cheeks./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Can we get a the Royal Afternoon Tea option, please?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "Of course, Sir. Did you choose a wine for it yet or could I recommend one?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "We'd like to glasses of Laurent-Perrier." Mycroft answers again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "May I recommend our speciality? Gluten-free Afternoon Tea option which includes filled rolls, scone bun, coppice cake, shortbread and a brownie."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No thank you. I think this is enough for us." Mycroft's tone of voice is strangely soft. It's giving Shara goose bumps./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Ok. We will try and serve you as quick as we can but it might take a couple of minutes longer than it usually is because as you can see, Sir, we are quite full up right now."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's ok. Thank you!" She tilts her head down a bit and leaves./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Do you come here often?" I ask as the waitress walks inside. Since it's a nice warm day, Mycroft decided to book a table outside on the porch which looks out onto the garden full of flowers, little paths and benches./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Two or three times a week. I really like their cakes-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Of course! Their cakes!" Shara cuts into his sentence. They chuckle together. "So, why?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What do you mean… Oh, well, yeah, um…"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThis must be a serious thing if Mycroft's struggling to find words. /emShara wonders./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm all ears Mycroft!" Shara finally breaks out of her little world after staring at Mycroft for a couple of minutes, waiting for him to say something./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well, w"Well… e have a really delicate and pressing subject of matter on our hands." Mycroft waves for the waitress to come over. She has a big pile of paper in her hands. She rushes up to us and hands it over to him. "I hope you remember the first case that involved Moriarty."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, of course how can I forget? It was the brake in into The Bank Of England, The Tower Of London and Pentoville Prison and also it was my first official case with Scotland Yard and our first case with Sherlock!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yes, exactly! There were... Things that we haven't told you exactly as it happened. But only because of the case's sensitivity!"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emWhat is he talking about? Is the first case has to do something with Sherlock's death?/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Unfortunately, yes, it does."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You were wondering if that case has anything to do with... Well, Sherlock's death."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How do yo- Uh never mind. I guess it's in the family I hope you remember the first case that involved Moriarty."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Of course I do! How could I forget! It was the break in into The Bank of England, The Tower of London and Pentoville Prison, also it was my first official case with Scotland Yard and the first case I've been working on with Sherlock."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm glad I won't have to remind you about it! There were… Things that we haven't told you about that case." He signals to the waitress again but this time she has a big pile of papers in her hands. She rushes up to our table and hands the pile to him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Has that case got anything to do with Sherlock's death?/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Unfortunately, yes, it does…" Mycroft shakes Shara out of her little world again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We knew… I mean after that case we knew we had to take Moriarty seriously and we knew he thought Sherlock was the only person standing between him and being the king of the world." He shows air quotes in the air on the word 'king'./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, I remember that… em'In a world of locked doors the man with the key is the king and honey, you should see me in a crown' /emstrong(A/N: Genuine quote from Moriarty in series 2, episode 3 'The Reichenbach Fall)"/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""We didn't tell you some of the details but just because we'd have told you wouldn't be safe. Not even after all this time but I thought it's time that you know the truth."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""About what?" Shara changes her expression to shocked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Best to start from the beginning-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well, I know what Moriarty did." Shara cuts into his sentence./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The truth is that," He pauses for a second. "It started way before that." He opens the paper case the waitress handed him a couple of minutes ago./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Aren't those secret papers?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well I work in the British Government so I-"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You're THE Government yourself and I meant how can a waitress handle these top secret documents?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Because I trust everyone who works here. I have lots of my business meetings here and I know I can trust the people that work here."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh. Anyway, back to how it all started."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sherlock knew Moriarty from St. Bartholomew's Hospital," Mycroft starts from the beginning of everything./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, from St. Bart's, I knew that!" Shara cuts into his sentence, yet again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""But" Mycroft continues. "He knew him as 'Jim, from IT'. All he knew about him was a big lie. Well, not all of it because… Well, he does like his own gender." He turns bright red at that. "Anyway," He clears his throat. "He didn't know what he was up to and that led to the incident at the swimming pool."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" "What incident?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongem(A/N: A cliffhanger! You will have to wait a bit now! Well, quite a bit... Sorry but I will have to take a brake from this story because I'd really like to concentrate all of my attention onto that story because I find my quite fond of that one!)/em/strong/p 


End file.
